


there are voices in my head, but now there just the normal kind

by Princess_klaus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Ghost Heather Chandler, M/M, Veronica can see ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: In which Veronica and her parents move to New Jersey after the bombing and suicide based murders at Westerburg. When leaving she realizes a voice in her head. In New Jersey she meets Michael and Jeremy, and they quickly became friends.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere & Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. You've earned that red scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

> It might sound really crappier then what I usually write, I don't normally write first person. Also Veronica p.o.v

_September 1,1990_

_The first day of senior year (again)_

I walk down the hallways, nervousness overtaking me like a bad dream

_I mean I shouldn't be **that** surprised_

People stared at me, as I walked towards my locker. I felt almost relived when I saw the boy in red

_I was technically why Westerberg was bombed_

I don't exactly remember his name but I do remember that we were neighbors, he was a geek and he had two very sweet moms

_I couldn't control my 'boyfriend'_

I tapped his shoulder, hopefully he wouldn't freak out "Oh hey Veronica!" The boy in the red shouted as he gave me a hug before turning back to his friend

_yeah, he was my cover up. Do I feel bad? No. Should I? Yea probably_

"he's loud" Heather complained as she twirled a curl, I simply just gave a snort "You okay?" The boy next to him questioned "yea, sorry"

_and oh yeah, my dead girlfriends in my head_

~

We were having a full blown conversation

_but I mean who could resist Heather Chandler?_

As we walked past people in the street as we went on, they probably thought I was crazy

_she was beautiful and I realized her unknown witty self. Heather could be such a flirt_

"you still kissed McNamara though!" Heather complained, cue the eye roll now "it wasn't on the lips!" I shot back, Heather could honestly be such a drama queen

_we were the couple that made out in the back of the theater and not give a fuck_

I walked through the 7/11 and headed towards the back and got a cherry slushie "corn nuts" Heather reminded "fine" I complied as I went to get the corn nuts

_the couple that also reminded each other of there love every two seconds. Yea we were hella sappy_

"oh hey Veronica!" The unmistakable voice of Michael greeted "hey, uh Michael right?" I awkwardly asked "yeah, what brings you here?" Michael questioned

_it really hurt me, when I realized **I**_ made _my girlfriend die. It made **me** want to die to know that I did it _

Scoff, "the same reason you are" Heather remarked "Snack run" I replied swiftly "oh cool! Me too, me and Jeremy are playing aotd" The male explained "what?" " We can show you if that's okay? "

_let's hope **this** slushie lover won't come and kill me_

~

I sat there in the cold hard floor of Michaels's basement while I watched the two play Apocalypse of the Damned, feeding Heather her Corn nuts while trying to quietly talk to her. I felt startled when Jeremy paused the game and turned back to me with a worried face "are you talking to yourself?" He questioned

_is it worth it to tell him the truth? No probably not_

"Yes" I replied confidently "you know it's okay if you arent" Michael chimed in 

_Okay change of plans. Maybe they would understand_

"Okay, so maybe I'm not," slurp " Is it called S.Q.U.I.P? " Jeremy said with worry showcased in his tone "no, her names Heather" I explained, now this time Michael turned back "what?"


	2. sign the survey, damnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica explains Heather and oh yeah S.Q.U.I.P ruining lives since 1990. Mainly the S.Q.U.I.P thing this chapter ngl.

"She's my dead girlfriend, I didn't notice till we were moving and she started asking for Corn Nuts" I explained "I was hungry J.D decided to kill me on an empty stomach!" Heather explained "oh okay?" Jeremy said in a confused manner before taking a sip of the mountain dew "yea, it's confused me too" I sympthized, then the next thing I knew Jeremy was shaking uncontrollably and screaming in pain "seriously! Green mountain dew!" He complained after he stopped withering in pain " You don't normally drink from my cup! " Michael shot back "well now he's back" Jeremy panicked, then the icing on the cake, Heather screamed, it was loud and annoying and made me want to strangle her "Ronnie!" " Yes Heather? " I replied rather sarcastically "Theres some random man here, he looks like a pedophile!" Heather complained " Heather says there's some weird man" I explained

_I'm so fucking done with today_

"That's S.Q.U.I.P! Goddamnit Michael! Where's the red Moutain Dew!?" " im trying okay! " Michael shouted from across the room as he shuffled through his shit

*P.O.V change*

Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck. 

~~_you still want Christine?_ ~~

"No" I replied firmly

_~~c'mon Jeremy, you can't seriously telling me your dating **that**~~ _

"Your opinion isn't valid" I mumered 

_Its okay,it's okay,it's okay, it okay. Noitisnt,noitisnt,noitisnt hjbsck_

_~~Jeremy you can do better then this. Breakup with him!~~ _

"Found it!" Michael shouted " Its okay " Veronica reassured

_~~we already got rid of him, he's probably only with you out of pity. Everything about you is just terrible~~ _

"Catch!" Michael encouraged as he tossed the bottle

_catch_

_Open_

_Drink?_

_Drink_

~

"You okay?" Veronica questioned as she rubbed her hand on his back, Michael whispering sweet things in his ear while occasionally giving small kisses as Jeremy sobbed "I hate him" Jeremy declared as he continues to sniffle "me too, he looks 40. He tried to flirt with me!" Heather agreed with a unbelievable sorta tone. After a while they kinda just all snuggled each other trying to make Jeremy feel loved, Veronica talking about whatever to Heather, while at the same time Jeremy reassured Michael it wasn't his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucks, It was really rushed. I still hope you liked!


End file.
